Rayne
by lucienna-nicole
Summary: [stopped]Rayne, a younge Enterran was sent the warn Mushra, Sago ,Kutal and Binka of an upcoming threat.Im not very good at summaries. The full summary inside
1. Default Chapter

1 Rayne

Summary

The story takes place 2 years after the defeat of Lanancuras and death of Yakumo. After Yakumo died, Hacuba took her body to Shinzo were she would stay until the Guardians of Shinzo returned her soul to her. Mushra still hasn't completely gotten over Yakumo. Mushra was sitting by a lake when a small silver wolf pounced on him. The wolfs name is Rayne. She is an

Enterran with the ability to turn into a wolf and hyper form. The Guardians of Shinzo sent her to warn Mushra, Sago, Kutal and Binka of a new evil that will be threatening Enterra.

Chapter 1

Normal POV

'Where is Mushra? He should be around here somewhere!" Rayne thought to herself. She

growled in frustration. The young wolf sniffed the air. 'Water! I smell water!' she yipped in

happiness. She ran in the direction of the sent. After 10minuets of running she reached a large

lake. 'Finally' she thought lapping up water. The wolf had a blue band around her neck with a

small blue jewel. The jewel started glowing. 'Mushra must be near!' she said looking around.

She spotted a boy sitting by the lake 'Mushra!' she yipped in happiness again. She quickly ran to

nearby forest line and cautiously approached him. She was a few feet behind him. She crouched

down and pounced on him careful not the harm him. He was startled. "Wha...Hey...Get off!"

he yelled. Rayne barked at him. "I'm warning you!" he yelled and pushed the wolf off of him.

He took out his staff and swung at the wolf who jumped to the side to avoid the attack. 'This

isn't going the way I planed' the wolf thought sighing. Her jewel glowed again and she was

surrounded by millions of flower petals. 'Where did it go?' Mushra asked himself. The petals

were swirling around her so fast al you could see was the flowers. The petals disappeared and

sitting on the ground where the wolf was standing was a girl. She was about Mushra's age, she

had on an outfit almost exactly like Mushra's. The only difference was the armor was lavender

and the jewel like pieces on her armor were light blue as to where Mushra's was orange and

bluish purple. And her gloves were the lavender color and her boots were light blue. She had on

a blue choker with a black jewel in the center. Her long red hair was in two pigtails on the top of

her head. Mushra ran up to her to attack, she pulled out a staff exactly like Mushra's to block

the attack. "Mushra I'm not here to harm you!" She yelled jumping on a flying platform identical

to Mushra's to avoid another attack. "You know my name?" he asked puzzled. He returned his

staff to an inch tall and put it in his back pocket. "I need to talk to Sago, Kutal and Binka please

take me to them." she said getting off her platform. "The Guardians sent me Mushra, this is very

important." she pleaded. "Ok" he said uneasily. "Thank you" she said gratefully. Mushra jumped

on his platform, Rayne also did. After a couple minuets of silence Mushra asked "How did you

change into a wolf?" . "I'm not sure...after I received this stone" she said touching her necklace

"I have had a lot of weird thing like that happen. The guardians told me it was the moon, the

stars and sky element." she said yawning. "Can you hyper form?" Mushra asked her. She

nodded. There was another long silence. The came to a large stone archway with a stone wall

surrounding a city. "Over here" Mushra said rushing ahead of her. "Wait for me!" She yelled

making her platform fly faster. Mushra stopped infront of a large building. "You can come" in

he said opening the door. "Sago, Kutal, Binka!" Mushra yelled sitting down at a table, Rayne

also sat down. "Yes Mushra?" Kutal asked walking in the room with Sago, Binka and the kittens

behind him. "Who's she" Binka asked pointing at Rayne. "I'm Rayne" the enterran said. "I'm

Bin..." Binka started but Rayne interrupted her. "Your Binka, Sago and Kutal" she said pointing

to each one as she said their names. "The Guardians sent me, it is urgent." Rayne told them.

"Guardians?" Binka questioned. "Yes the Guardians of Shinzo". Rayne replied. Everyone was

staring at her. "You have been to Shinzo!" Binka asked surprised. "Yes, I was there the other

day to see Yakumo..." she trailed off. "You knew Yakumo?" Binka asked. Rayne nodded.

"How?" Binka questioned. "When the war started all those years ago, they were forcing young

enterrans to fight. I wanted no part in destroying anybody. I asked Dr. Tatsuro if I could help

him in any way. He told me about his daughter, Yakumo and how he thought she could use some

help when she awakened. Yakumo became my best friend. After he put Yakumo into cryo-getic

sleep he game me my necklace and told me the jewel would help save the world. He told me he

would change me into one of those en-card things and I would be released when I was needed

most. The Shinzo Guardians released me just a few days ago and told me to find you. There is a

new evil coming to Enterra, what it is I do not know but I must be bad if I was released.. My

stone is supposed to aid Mushrambo and help bring back Yakumo" Rayne finished, everyone

was staring at her again.


	2. chapter2

1 Rayne

Chapter2

Normal POV

"Will you accompany me on my journey?" Rayne asked glancing at everyone. "Mushrambo is

my only hope of bringing Yakumo back and protecting Enterra." She pleaded. "I say we go"

Mushra said. "Sago, Kutal? What do you think?" Binka asked. "I'm with Mushra on this" Sago

said. Kutal nodded. "Ok we will go." Binka said still unsure about Rayne. "When will we start

our journey?" Binka asked Rayne. "As soon as we can". Rayne replied. "We'll leave in an

hour." Binka said standing up. "I need to pack a few things". "Mushra? Could you show me

where that lake was at?" Rayne asked. "Sure!" Mushra said getting up. "I'll come too" Sago said

getting up also. Mushra walked over to the door and hopped on his flying platform. "Wanna

race?" he asked. "Sure!" Rayne replied jumping on her platform. "Count me in!" Sago said

getting on his scooter. "Ready...Set...GO!" Mushra yelled and the three of them sped forward.

They reached the part of the woods close to the lake. "I'm gonna win!" Rayne said weaving

infront of Mushra. Mushra was staring at Rayne with a 'How could I let her win?' look on his

face. "Mushra! Watch..." Sago started as Mushra ran fault a tree. "Ouch!" Mushra yelled. He

was sitting on the ground rubbing his forehead from where he hit the tree. "Smooth Mushra!"

Rayne said in between giggles. "That's not funny!" Mushra said standing up. "Yeah it is!" She

said still laughing. Sago started laughing. "Sago!" Mushra yelled. "Sorry" Sago said still

laughing. Rayne knelt down by the stream and scooped up a handful of water to drink. "She's

evil!" Mushra said still embarrassed that he ran into a tree. "It's not my fault you ran into a tree"

Rayne said casually. "Lighten up Mushra" Sago said walking over to Mushra. "It's about time to

get back" Rayne said. "Lets go the" Sago said getting back on his scooter.

Back at Kutal's restaurant

"Ready to go?" Binka asked. Everyone nodded "Where are we going exactly?" Sago asked "We

first have to go to Shinzo then the guardians will explain the rest." Rayne said. Binka nodded. "I

don't remember where Shinzo is..." Rayne said looking embarrassed. "I know where it is" Binka

said getting into her flying robot turtle. "Follow me!" she said racing forward. After 2 or 3 hours

of riding Rayne's necklace was started glowing. She stopped and pulled out her staff. "What's

wrong?". Sago asked. "Danger is approaching" she said looking around. "Very perceptive of you

young wolf " a strange voice said. "Show yourself!" Rayne growled. A tall, cloaked figure

jumped out of the tree they were standing under. "Who are you and what do you want?" Rayne

asked the figure. "I want your jewel, young wolf cub." The cloaked figure said. "And I want to

defeat Mushrambo.". Mushra charged forward, staff in hand. He went to strike the figure and it

jumped up into the tree. Mushra went to strike again and the figure jumped into another tree. The

process repeated about 4 more times. The figure jumped out of the tree and landed behind

Mushra. He kicked Mushra. Sago went to attack but was hit with the weapon the cloaked man

had. The man ran up to Kutal and hit him with his weapon, Kutal was sent flying backwards.

"And this leaves the little wolf cub" the man said. "I will get that jewel of yours!" he said. "Yeah

right!" Rayne said. She ran forward trying to hit the man. He dodged every time. Rayne was

panting. The man struck her across the face and she went flying backwards into Mushra. "Sorry

Mushra" she said struggling to get up. Mushra, Sago, and Kutal stood up also. The man stuck his

hand out and a red energy force hit the 4 of them sending them backwards again. They struggled

to get up again. "Mushra! Hyper form!" Binka yelled. The man saw her and started after her.

"Binka!" Rayne yelled. Her jewel started glowing again. A rush of flower petals swirled around

her and she shouted "Hyper Sky Power!". The flowers disappeared and Rayne was flying

toward Binka in her hyper form. Her hair looked the same, her eyes turned blood red. She had a

long, black dress with black gloves and a sword with a flat end. She had long, feathery wings.

Mushra, Sago and Kutal hyper formed. Rayne got to Binka before the man did. She picked

Binka up and carried her to a tree wear she would be safe. "Rayne, stay with Binka and make

sure she stays safe!" Kutal called. Rayne sat down next to Binka on the limb. "Your hyper form

is so cool" Binka said. Rayne just smiled weakly. "Rayne, what's wrong?" Binka asked. "I'm

just kinda mad the guys wouldn't let me fight. What? Don't they think a girl can take a hit?"

Rayne asked angrily. "They don't want us getting hurt and I couldn't help fight even if I wanted

to" Binka replied. "Why can't you?" Rayne asked. "I cant hyper form" Binka said looking down.

"So! I couldn't hyper form until a few days ago." Rayne said trying to cheer Binka up. "There is

still no way I can help them" Binka said. "Yes there is" Rayne said. "How?" Binka asked.

"Believe in them". Rayne said. "I'm going to help". Raine took off out of the tree and over to the

fight. "I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun!" she said flying down beside them. The

man rushed forward at them. They jumped out of the way. "Lets attack at the same time" Mushra

said. The nodded. "Now!" Mushra yelled. Sago, Kutal and Mushra all released their element

attacks, Rayne charged forward with her sword. The attacks hit at once. "Just because you

defeated me doesn't mean you'll defeat the rest of us!" The man said before turning into a

triangle shaped card. "That's a weird looking card" Mushra said picking up the card. "Well I've

never seen one like it, that's for sure". Kutal said. The card was divided in to two sections. The

right section had a picture of the man and an element picture, the left side had a picture of a large

red bird. "I'll go get Binka" Mushra said handing the card to Rayne.

"We might as well camp here for the night" Sago said "It's starting to get dark". "Mushra could

you go get some fire wood?" Binka asked. "Sure, I'll be right back" Mushra said walking into

the woods. "Darn it!" Binka yelled. "What?" Rayne asked her. "I kinda forgot to pack some

food..." she said. "Kutal, Sago did either one of you pack any food?". "Sorry." Sago said.

Kutal shook his head. The sat in silence until Mushra came back. "Why's everyone so quiet?"

Mushra asked starting the fire. "Binka forgot to pack some food." Sago replied. "Great." Mushra

said turning back to the fire. There was more silence. "Rayne?" Mushra asked. "Yeah?" "You

could go hunting, right? I mean your part wolf." "I don't know, I've never hunted before...I

guess I could try". Rayne changed to her wolf form and went into the woods. "She can change

into a wolf?" Binka asked. "Apparently" Sago said poking at the fire with a stick. About two

hours later Rayne came back. "Sorry guys, I couldn't find any thing" she said changing back to

her normal form. "Don't worry about it" Kutal said. "We should get some sleep". Rayne sat up

against a tree and fell asleep.


End file.
